slgifandomcom-20200214-history
Warmouth Subcontinent
Warmouth is a Subcontinent located in Eastern Sansara. It is located North of Sutherland Abyss and has some distinctive Geographic features. SLGI team gave it the designation name B014. History This subcontinent is older then the South-East part of the continent, but still makes one of the newest additions to Sansara. Over time, residents tried to give a name to it or at least to a part of it, like More Lakes or Great Lakes. Despite the names, the subcontinent lacks any lakes. Then, one resident suggested the name Warmouth for the Southern part. When SLGI team completed the altitude survey, we found that there are a few common Geographic features to the area North of Sutherland Abyss. Therefore, we decided to include all the land North of the abyss into Warmouth. Structure Warmouth has a roughly rectangular shape, 7 sims wide and 9 sims long. To North, the border is made by the Sea Of Fables. To East, it is separated from East Coast Cities by a conventional line. To South, the conventional border separates it from Sansara Highlands before reaching the coasts of Sutherland Abyss. To North, the border does not follow strict sim borders, but a waterway. The name comes from Warmouth sim, located in its center. Geography The altitude map reveals that the subcontinent has a central highland, from where altitude gradually decreases towards both North and South. Close to the Southern end and to the Western end, there are a few plateaus. To North, even if altitude decreases, there is a chain of hills and plateaus that extends from the central area. Highest peak is 195 m in Gar sim. There, the hills become rocky mountains. The central sim of this subcontinent is named Warmouth. It has an infohub, road access and is the place where Lost River forms. Lost River is the only river in Sansara that flows towards the coast and is not connected by navigable waterways to the continental water network. The river itself is not navigable on its entire length. In some places, the strip of protected land is set away from the waters. The river forms in a deep valley near Warmouth and flows North-East, first through a deep gorge, then through a less spectacular valley, ending in a large delta. Another inner river can be found in North-West through Butler and Dowden sims. Its waters are not protected land and residents have built many structures on its shores. Low altitudes can be found in North-West, where the subcontinent extends as a peninsula. Land Status Most of the coastal land is inhabited, as well as many parcels along the roads. There is plenty of abandoned land especially on high, rocky plateaus. Most of land has green, grass texture. High mountains and plateaus are rocky. Coastal waterways have a different type of texture then rivers. Access The subcontinent is surrounded in North and West by navigable waterways. From South, navigation is possible from Sutherland Abyss through a deep channel. Lost River has no rezz zones and is accessible for navigation only for local residents. The subcontinent can be visited by air. There are airports in the North. Airplanes can pass over protected and abandoned land. The road network is developed. A major road crosses it from South-West to North-West, while three branch roads stretch towards East. They have rezz zones for vehicles. In addition, off-road expeditions are possible on plateaus, using existing parcels of abandoned land. The YavaScript pods offer guided tours along all the roads. They are frequent and easy to catch. The SLGI Trains come every 6 hours and fly over the Lost River valley. See Also *Second Life Geography *Sansara *List Of Subcontinents *Lost River